Teana's Travels Book 34: Welcome to the World of Pokemon
by D.K.N
Summary: Following the advice of Goku's new teacher, Teana takes a team to the world of Pokémon in order to request the aid of that world's guardian entities. On the way, they'll make new friends and fight old enemies. Rated T for violence, language, and implications.
1. Introductions

Just a little heads-up: I went back and made a few changes to a few chapters in Books 1, 5, 11, 12, 13, and 15. Changes include: easing up Halsey & 117's criticisms of Nanoha and taking some blame off her (as well as getting rid of the bit where the augmentations are responsible for Teana's increased cup size; looking at canon material, her boobs are _naturally_ that huge); removing signs of attraction between Kanba and Arakawa and making it so the Unknown Man _didn't_ steal Kaede K.'s purity; fixed a Delta/Gamma/Theta/Sigma mistake; removed the extra-'naughty' scenes between Shinji and 'his' girls…

And regarding a trio of new (though previously alluded-to) characters in this Book: as shown with Mai, this isn't the first time I've adapted characters from an H-doujin into the series.

So, without further ado, let us watch as Teana and company delve into the world of Pokémon…

 **THE FOLLOWING THINGS ARE THE PROPERTIES OF THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS; I DO NOT OWN THEM AND MAKE NO MONEY OFF OF THIS STORY**

 _Mahō Shōjo Lyrical Nanoha_ (Teana, various other characters) – 7Arcs

 _Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni_ (Shion and friends/family) – 07th Expansion and Studio Deen

 _Shuffle!_ (Kaede Fuyō and associated characters) – Navel and Asread

 _Erika's New Perfume_ (Marie, Sarah, Erika, Timmy, Veronica) – DeviantArtist 'Lance the Young'

 _Mai-chan's Daily Life_ (Mai, Kizuna) – H-doujin artist 'Waita Uziga'

 _Star Wars_ (Ahsoka, Cody, Rex, _Force Unleashed_ cast) – George Lucas, Lucasfilm

 _Halo_ (Forerunners, UNSC, Sangheili Alliance) – Bungie, 343 Industries

 _StarCraft_ (multiple characters, events, and devices) – Blizzard Entertainment

 _Naruto_ (characters, techniques, abilities) – Masashi Kishimoto

 _Mahō Sensei Negima_ (characters, spells, abilities) – Ken Akamatsu

 _Kingdom Hearts_ (characters, weapons, enemies, concepts) – Square-Enix

 _Neon Genesis Evangelion_ (characters, concepts, tech) – Studio Gainax

 _Elfen Lied_ (Kaede K., others) – Lynn Okamoto, Arms

 _Red vs. Blue_ (The Blood-Gulch Crew, the ex-Freelancers) – Rooster Teeth

 _My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic_ – Hasbro, Lauren Faust

 _Transformers Film Series_ – Hasbro, Michael Bay

 _Transformers: Beast Wars_ – Hasbro, Mainframe Entertainment

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ – Kazuki Takahashi, Viz Media

 _Sonic the Hedgehog_ – SEGA

 _Gears of War_ – Epic Games

 _Roughnecks: Starship Troopers Chronicles_ – Columbia Tristar (I think)

 _Mass Effect_ – Bioware

 _Metroid_ – Nintendo

 _Puella Magi Madoka Magica_ – Gen Urobuchi, SHAFT

 _The Legend of Zelda_ – Nintendo

 _Tōhō_ – ZUN

 _RWBY_ – Rooster Teeth

 _Pretty Cure / PreCure_ – Toei Animation

 _Kill La Kill_ – Trigger

 _Cross Ange_ – Sunrise

 _Cardcaptor Sakura_ – Clamp

 _Sailor Moon_ – Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha

 _Sailor Nothing_ – used with express permission of Stefan "Twoflower" Gagne; please visit his website for _SN_ and his other original works

 _Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya_ – TYPE-MOON

 _Pokémon_ – Nintendo, GameFreak

The elf-boy trio – H-doujin artist 'Yuunagi (Nagi Ichi)' (though backstory is very different)

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE PAGES

 **-** ** _BOOK 34 START_** **-**

 **One Week After End of Book 33**

 **Teleport 'Hangar' Aboard the** ** _Starshot_**

The past week had been pretty calm as everyone wound down from the last big mission and got ready for the next one. The 'Servants' were settling in, though Archer was still a bit lost on what to do with his new lease on life. Nanoha had given a demonstration for a school's field-tripping students, giving a simple explanation of ki/chakra, elemental conversion affinity, and the Rasengan and how it was formed (she had no way of knowing that one of the students was a certain girl named Rinne Berlinetta, paying very close attention to Nanoha's lecture…)

Meanwhile, it turned out that Teana had very much made the right call in introducing Fuuka to her surrogate mother-figure Kara Emery. The tall, motherly woman and the lonely little girl had formed an immediate bond, one that grew and grew by the day, Kara fawning over Fuuka, hearing her story, giving her support and understanding and hugs, the two of them interacting… Their bond had strengthened and developed so much, in fact, that now Kara was now looking into legally adopting Fuuka; when the girl had learned this, she'd actually cried tears of joy. The thought of this wonderful woman actually becoming her mommy, at finally having a family again… (And a fairly well-off family, too, and one with extensive history in childcare; Kara worked from home as part of the staff for a website designed to help young children learn, her mother was head nurse at a prestigious children's hospital, and her grandmother was the founder of 'Puffies', arguably Midchilda's most successful big-name diaper company)

Now, a team was getting ready to go; some of them were rather excited, especially the younger ones. For they were now going to head to the world that Goku had pointed them to, the world that held a Guardian Dragon whom Voltaire apparently knew personally, the world filled with powerful, intelligent creatures who could provide both aid and companionship to those who earned their trust and friendship.

The world of Pokémon.

The team was a mix of old and new. Teana & Tiida, Caro & Erio, Shion & Mai, Rin & Archer, Luvia, Erika, Timmy, & Mariko, Fuuka, Illya, Miyu, & Kuro, Negi & Kotarō, even Kanba Kanade was coming along (partially to help Illya continue learning to use her Keyblade). There were also a few getting their first out-of-Realm mission experiences. Sylvia and 'Little' Hilda were coming along for the ride, the former now wearing her long blonde hair in a low ponytail as an homage/mimicry of how Khalai Protoss wore their nerve-cords.

Also coming along were the three young elf-boys whom Ala Alba (mainly Negi) had rescued not too long ago. From what Haruna's intel network on _Mundus Magicus_ (yes, Haruna had an actual intelligence network set up there; she had quite a few influential clients and made a fair few clandestine deals before meeting up with Negi during their adventure there) had dug up, the man who had been their 'master' had once decided, eight years ago, that he wanted a certain forest all to himself for its space and resources… a forest that had been home to the three small villages the boys came from. So he'd sent mercenaries in to slaughter them all, but the boys – no older than two at the time – had survived, and he'd taken them as 'plunder'; they'd grown up as slaves, including being put to work in the slave brothel the man ran as soon as they were 'old enough' (as in, a mere five years after he 'found' them).

After Negi had rescued the trio during an escape attempt, chasing off the 'enforcer' sent to bring them back, he and his allies had followed the trail back and discovered everything. The response had been overwhelmingly vicious, as Ala Rubra pulled a brief "reunion tour" to hunt down every last outpost and facility, free every last slave, and arrest or kill every last person on the evil man's payroll. In the end, Nagi, Albireo, and Rakan had combined their various talents and skills to ensure that the man's death was mind-breakingly terrifying and excruciatingly painful (while Arika lamented that her pregnancy precluded her participating in the raid and ensuing 'punishment').

The boys had bonded with Ala Alba after that, especially with Negi, their "savior" (and as a side note, their bashful interactions with the girls had shown that despite their upbringings they had equal 'interest' in girls as well as boys… though when it came to interacting with their own sex, they only really felt comfortable around males close to them in age or younger). They'd all been treated for slight malnourishment (their old 'owner' had at least fed them enough to keep them from being skin-&-bones, if only because they'd be no good as 'products' like that), and, though 'feminized' to varying degrees by their 'old' lives, had otherwise been revealed to be surprisingly mentally/emotionally stable for what they'd been through (a big part of this was thanks to them relying on each other to stay sane and _reasonably_ well-adjusted, and as a result they had a deep, strong bond of trust and love (of the 'brotherly' _and_ the 'romantic/physical' kind) with each other). They had quickly shown remarkable aptitude for martial arts and magic (considering they were elves, this wasn't a big surprise), and had progressed to the point they were cleared to get some field experience.

The 'first' of the boys, Lala, was a 'standard' elf – fair, slightly pale skin, and cute little pointy ears. He was the girliest – most 'feminized' – of the trio, his golden-blonde hair long enough to reach his lower back; combine that with the naturally-long lashes above his beautiful green eyes, his soft face, his slender build, his mannerisms, speech (especially in Japanese, in which he spoke exactly like an always-polite girl), & body language, and his high, soft, sweet voice (he was only 10, after all), and it could be very difficult at times to tell he was a boy. His usual chosen clothing 'helped' with that, {X}. Even his personality was very 'Yamato Nadeshiko'-esque, doing what he could to help and tend to others with a tranquil, friendly smile on his cute face. Though, part of this was due to how his old 'owner' had molded him; even now, freed from that life, a lot of the conditioning he'd grown up with was strong, leading him to consider others' desires and needs and feelings to always, always be more important than his own, to the point he'd never ask for anything no matter how much he wanted it, feeling that even wanting something without acting on it was 'wrong'. Ala Alba were trying to mend his self-deprecating mindset to a healthier state, and were making _some_ progress, but it would be a while, and he'd likely always consider others' needs to be much more important than his own desires… He seemed to get along quite well which Chizuru, who found him adorable and loved fawning over and cuddling him; Konoka  & Setsuna had befriended him as well. And, of course, he had become very devoted to (and 'fond' of) Negi, eager to serve or please the young Springfield however he could.

The 'second' boy, Lolo, was a 'dark elf', his skin a lightish brown color. His silver hair hung down to his shoulders, and his eyes were a vibrant red. He was a bit surly and grumpy at times, though he had a big heart and he _did_ care deeply for the other two boys despite his squabbles and dry remarks (in other words, a classic _tsundere_ ). He was the least 'feminized' of them, actually looking and talking like a boy, though a slightly girlish one (though part of his 'conditioning' was that when he was sufficiently emotional – or aroused – his speech and mannerisms became much more feminine, to his deep embarrassment). Surprisingly, his prickly personality was nearly absent when interacting with girls, to whom he was polite and courteous; apparently, he had vague memories of his early childhood, of his parents teaching him how it was important to be polite to women. As a result, he won Ayaka over very quickly (almost to Negi levels, even); his habit of making dry remarks about the others' more foolish or childish moments, meanwhile, led to him and Chisame getting along very well. And, of the three boys he was the most obviously smitten with Negi (not to say the other two weren't as well…)

The 'third' boy, Lulu, was a 'shadow elf', which came with two distinct physical characteristics: superb night-vision in his amber-colored eyes, and skin that was a pale, somewhat grayish blue. He was very cheery and energetic, liked seeing people happy, but he also had a mischievous streak, and 'adapting' as best he could to his old life as a slave had left him with a very dirty mind and with a habit of making lewd jokes and comments (though he never took it too far and recognized that there were situations where such a thing could cause trouble or serious offense). He was almost as girly as Lala, albeit in different ways, loving cute things and having feminine body-language, mannerisms, and speech, his pink-tinged white hair reaching almost down to his hips, usually held in a ponytail. Still, he made no secret of the fact that he dearly loved his two 'partners', going out of his way to see them smile… and flirting with them, of course. In addition to thinking the world of Negi, the 'dashing, cute young prince who saved us three poor maidens from peril', he and Haruna got along like two peas in a pod (not very surprising; Lala & Lolo were surprised to meet a girl with a mind _even dirtier_ than Lulu's).

"Sssooo…" Erio looked at the blue-skinned boy. "Won't his appearance draw attention?"

"We've got another of those perception-inhibition cloaks for him," Teana replied, "like that one Ahsoka uses. Though, those three have also already learned the _Henge no Jutsu_ , to an extent; he can use that, and all three can also hide their cute little pointy elf ears with that, too. …They're pretty nice boys, considering what they've been through."

Meanwhile, a few of the group were moving around, newer members getting to know people. Walking around, Sylvia lightly bumped into a similarly-distracted other person, both of them staggering back.

"Sorry" they both said at the same time.

Sylvia looked at the person she'd just bumped into. For a second she thought it was a girl, but quickly realized it was a somewhat effeminate-looking boy, about her age and about two or three inches taller. He had hot-pink hair that reached down to his shoulders, looking like it was silky-soft to the touch, and a pair of (in Sylvia's opinion) cute kitty-ear horns sprouted from the sides of his head. Sylvia found herself staring, and for some reason her cheeks felt warm. Then he smiled, and that warmth increased a bit.

"Hi" he said. "Princess Sylvia Misurugi from Realm CA-R8, right? I'm Kanba – Kanade Kanba, Keyblade wielder and student of Master Aqua. I guess you could call me an in-training 'knight'…"

Then, he gently took Sylvia's hand, knelt down, and kissed the back of it, and Sylvia's face went red, feeling her heart speed up as he looked back up at her with that alluring, super-cute smile.

"Looking forward to working with you, milady."

"L-Likewise" Sylvia squeaked out, not wholly sure why she suddenly felt so funny inside.

Elsewhere in the space where everyone was making introductions and getting ready, when a certain group of three girls drifted near a group of three boys, Kuro and Lolo's eyes met. The dark-elf boy found himself staring, surprised to see such a pretty and cute girl unexpectedly. Kuro giggled softly and gave him a grin, and he felt heat spread across his cheeks and out to his ears. Not too far away, little Hilda noticed the boys, and _her_ face suddenly felt warm; they were surprisingly cute…

"I still can't believe what they found out about me recently…" Shion murmured. "To think a handful of Uchihas weren't the only 'dimensional displacements'…"

Recent genetic testing had explained just why Shion had a natural affinity for the psionic powers wielded by the Dark Templar: she was an 'Awakened'. At some point, a century or so ago, a 'Norma' had fallen through a rift that whisked her across Realms and into Hinamizawa, where the (apparent) lack of any magic meant she went to just being a 'person'. She'd married into the Sonozaki family, eventually giving birth to Oryō. Though, she was now long dead from old age, and apparently hadn't been aware of how _evil_ her daughter would become as the clan matriarch… In any event, it turned out that Shion, as well as Mion and their mother Akane, were dormant Awakened the whole time, with Shion gaining access to her powers when the _Starshot_ made its first visit to Shakuras. Now, Mion and Akane were set to be 'awakened' as well, as soon as Shion got back from this next mission.

"Okay," Teana got everyone's attention, "everybody ready? We _kinda_ know what we'll find down there, but you never know what kind of unexpected things could happen, so be on guard. Let's go make some friends, and knowing our luck some enemies as well."

" _We've exited slipstream space,_ " Shipmaster Arum reported over the PA system, " _are in high orbit over the planet. Synchronizing with Devices, preparing for orbit-to-surface teleportation…_ "

Soon, hybrid Midchildan/Forerunner magic rune-circles appeared beneath everyone's feet… and began to 'fuzz'.

"Alert" Cross Mirage reported. "Teleportation is being destabilized by outside force of unknown cause. Compensating… We cannot prevent this group from being scattered around the regions below, but we _are_ able to ensure all persons will be teleported successfully and to safe areas, and in groups rather than completely solitary."

"Everyone, stay calm!" Tiida shouted. "As soon as you're groundside, check in with each other and then try to contact the rest of us and/or the ship to let everyone know your conditions and locations!"

A chorus of affirmative replies answered him, and a mere second later everyone was whisked away by the randomized teleportation, split into seven groups destined to seven different locations: Pallet Town, New Bark Town, Littleroot Town, Twinleaf Town, Nuvema Town, Lumiose City, and a beach area east of Hau'oli City…

 **-** ** _CHAPTER END_** **-**

And thus, the gang's adventure in the Poké-world begins. Tune in next time, when they meet the seven Professors and get some help…


	2. Partners

**SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS**

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE PAGES

 **-** _ **CHAPTER START**_ **-**

 **Realm PKM-42**

A trio of teleportation circles flared into existence, displacing the calm quiet of the little grassy field bordered by trees. Three flashes of light in rapid succession accompanied the emergence of three individuals; Teana stumbled but caught herself, while Archer steadied Rin.

"Where are we, Mirage?" Teana asked her Device.

"Stand by…" the A.I. reported. "We are in the nation of Hoenn; the nearest inhabited area is a location dubbed Littleroot Town, approximately 1.2 kilometers southeast."

"Can we contact everyone else from here?"

"Stand by… I have made contact with the _Starshot_ , as have the other groups. We are being connected…"

Teana's Omnitool came online, projecting six holoscreens, each showing a live connection to the other groups.

" _Seems we got divided into seven groups…_ " Tiida observed.

" _Gamma-5 here_ " Mai reported, Caro and Kotarō standing at her sides. " _We're in the country of Kanto, and a road-sign says we're close to Pallet Town._ "

" _Gamma-2 reporting in_ " Shion spoke up, hands on the shoulders of Erio and Negi. " _We're in Johto, near New Bark Town._ "

"Gamma-1, with Rin Tohsaka and Archer Emiya" Teana reported. "We're in Hoenn, near Littleroot Town."

" _Theta-3 with 2 & 6_" Timmy said, Erika & Mariko also onscreen beside him. " _We're in Sinnoh, not far from Twinleaf Town._ "

" _This is… Hilda Who Doesn't Have A Callsign_ " the little Awakened girl chimed in, the elf-boy trio behind her. " _We're in Unova, close to Nuvema Town._ "

" _Luvia here; I have Princess Sylvia and Kanba-kun with me. We're quite a ways from the rest of you, in Kalos. We're just south of Lumiose City._ "

" _Tiida Uchiha-Lanstar here, and I've got Illya, Miyu, Kuro, and Fuuka with me. We're in a tropical locale apparently called Alola, east of Hau'oli City. I can see some kinda big shack-house on the beach not too far away…_ "

"Okay, all present and accounted for… We'll figure out a way to regroup later; for now, let's get a bead on our surroundings, maybe find out if we can get some help…"

" _U-Um…_ " Erika spoke up. " _I… I t-think we're all near the 's-starter towns' for each region. W-We could find each region's P-Pokémon Professor, ask i-if they can help._ "

" _Well, technically Lumiose is the big city for Kalos,_ " Timmy added, " _but it's where Professor Sycamore lives. And the three of us are about halfway between Twinleaf and Sandgem, the latter being Professor Rowan's home…_ "

" _Okay_ " Tiida said. " _Let's try that – see if the local 'professors' can help us. Erika-chan, who exactly are we looking for?_ "

" _P-Professor Oak in Kanto, Elm in Johto, B-Birch in Hoenn, Rowan in Sinnoh, Juniper in U-Unova, Sycamore in Kalos, a-and Kukui in Alola._ "

"Alright, send reports once you've checked in and if anything important happens. Watch your backs, everyone. Gamma-1 out." The connection was terminated. "Mirage, please point us."

"This way" the Device projected a floating holographic arrow, pointing towards Littleroot Town.

- _ **Break**_ -

Thankfully, Professor Birch was quite understanding and accommodating once things were explained to him, letting the trio come into the lab and rest. Already, Teana had seen a few of these 'Pokémon' here & there.

"If you're thinking of rare and powerful creatures of this world," he explained as he poured coffee, "you must mean the Legendary Pokémon."

"Legendary?" Rin asked.

The man nodded, going into an explanation that was also being given by six other Professors to their respective DDF groups. "Legendary Pokémon come in two… well, I suppose you could say 'tiers'. Tier-2 Legendary Pokémon are very, very rare and powerful compared to most Pokémon, and are the focal points of some legends. Though, they're not unique; they have breeding populations, rarely seen they may be. Tier-2s would include, hmm… The Legendary Birds of Kanto, the Three Beasts of Johto, the Regi-golems and Latios & Latias most 'commonly' seen here in Hoenn, a presumed-extraterrestrial Pokémon called Deoxys that there've only been about half a dozen distinct individuals identified… Heatran and the little sea-sprites called Phione from Sinnoh, along with the 'nightmare specter' Darkrai, and _maybe_ the lunar guardian Cresselia, we don't know enough to tell if the various sightings are of one individual or not… Oh, and Shaymin, flower-sprites who can purify their surroundings of all pollution in a manner of minutes.

"Tiere-1 Legendaries, in contrast," he continued, "are truly unique specimens… as far as we know. And they tend to have corresponding _massive_ power; people have worshipped many of them as deities. Most evidence points to the Pokémon known as Mew to be a Tier-1, though it's not 100% proven there isn't more than one of her. The heavily-altered clone known as Mewtwo, however, is confirmed to be a single-specimen species. The rainbow phoenix Ho-oh and the deep-sea guardian Lugia, the time-traveling sprite Celebi, though her time travel mastery means that there can be two instances of her from different time-periods interacting with each other… Groudon and Kyogre, the Conceptual manifestations of 'Land' and 'Sea', Rayquaza the world's Guardian Dragon and Conceptual manifestation of 'Sky'… Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf, personifications of Knowledge, Emotion, and Willpower; Dialga and Palkia, Concepts of Time and Space; Giratina, former fallen ruler of the Shadow Realm and now redeemed protector of the barriers between realms; Arceus, whom many believe created this very World and everything in it;

"The nature spirits Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus; Reshiram & Zekrom, dragons of Ideals and Truth, and Kyurem, an empty shell of a dragon who represents an icy void; the four 'musketeer' guardians Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, & Keldeo; the dancing princess Meloetta; Genesect, an ancient Bug-type Pokémon resurrected and cyborg-ized by a Team Plasma experiment; Xerneas and Yveltal, the embodiments of Creation and Destruction; Zygarde, guardian of the Earth and maintainer of balance; Diancie, the 'Crystal Princess'; Hoopa, a mischievous but lonely prankster who can open portals to other worlds; Volcanion, a mysterious creature that harnesses the power of steam; the four Tapus Koko, Lele, Bulu, & Fini, guardians of Alola; Solgaleo and Lunala, the Fierce Solar Beast and the Divine Lunar Guardian, avatars of the Sun and the Moon; and Necrozma, a mysterious black creature with great but unstable power that is said to slumber somewhere in Alola…"

"Wow…" Teana said after several seconds' silence. "There sure are a lot of old and powerful entities on this world, huh?"

"Indeed" Professor Birch replied with a smile. "If you're going to seek the help of a few of them, I think you'll have your work cut out for you. Combine that with some of the enemies you've already dealt with, who might be aware of this world as well, and… Well, I was thinking perhaps I could give you a little extra help. How would you three like to become Trainers, and have your own Pokémon partners?"

- _Break_ -

Mai, Caro, and Kotarō were a little awed as Professor Oak led them into the sizable area where he kept Pokémon who were potential 'starter' partners. There were all sorts of Pokémon here, all over the place!

"Now, don't feel like you need to rush" the man told them. "Take whatever time you need to find the partner that 'clicks' with you."

Suddenly, Friedrich took off from his perch atop Caro's hat, flying further into the 'reserve'. Caro hurriedly chased after her little dragon, as he flitted about for a bit before she lost sight of him. After a bit of searching, she found him playing around with a Charmander, the two of them chasing each other. After a moment the Fire-type turned and noticed Caro, wandering over to her. The two of them looked at each other.

"H-Hello…" the little pink-haired girl said.

"Char?" the Pokémon tilted his head, and then a little smile formed on his face. "Char!"

Caro found herself smiling back, feeling an odd connection, while Fried hovered overhead, looking on with approval.

Meanwhile, Kotarō was wandering around, looking at the various Pokémon, when he nearly bumped into a Growlithe. The fire-dog looked up at the preteen _inugami-hanyō_ with a curious expression, then leaned in to sniff the boy a little. The Growlithe then let out a friendly little yip, wagging its tail, and Kotarō found himself grinning as he scratched behind the puppy Pokémon's ears.

Sitting against a tree, watching the two kids find their partners, Mai was startled by a soft snort to her right & behind her. She turned, and was face to face with a Tauros, the bull Pokémon trying to get a read of her (as well as faintly sensing the aura of Gyūki's donated chakra within her). Mai did her best to stay calm, slowly reaching out to pet the Tauros' head. The bull Pokémon let out a soft snort as it let her do so, and then moved over and sat down on the grass beside her, relaxing. Mai couldn't help but smile a little.

- _Break_ -

Crouching down, Shion petted the head of the Chikorita that had wandered up to her, and the little Grass-type smiled up at her and leaned against her hand. Professor Elm turned his attention to where Erio had sat down and was being investigated by a friendly Mareep. The sheep Pokémon brushed up against the boy, who found himself smiling and stroking its fluffy wool, his innate Lightning affinity protecting him from any static discharge. Elsewhere, a Pidgey had perched itself on Negi's shoulder, cooing softly at him.

- _Break_ -

Rin Tohsaka struggled not to be totally overcome by the irresistible cuteness of the Eevee smiling up at her. Then the Eevee made a cute little questioning squeak, and the struggle was lost, the teenage mage scooping the little furry thing up in a cuteness-struck daze, with the Eevee in question looking quite happy at the attention. Not too far away, Archer was leaning back against a wall, arms folded, and beside him a Pawniard was copying him, having already decided it kinda liked this tall, dark, and mysterious newcomer.

Teana walked over, a Honedge floating along beside her with its tassel loosely gripping her arm. Furthermore, she appeared to be wearing a strange hat. Then the 'hat' blinked, for it was in fact a Shroomish sitting on top of her head, making known its decision that it liked her.

- _Break_ -

Erika giggled softly from the cuteness and the slight ticklish feeling as the Swablu settled in on top of her head, the little cloud-bird cooing happily, briefly sparing a glance at the Turtwig that had been following Erika around. Nearby, Timmy held his arm out, letting the Chimchar he'd befriended hang from him. Mariko came walking by, giggling softly as she played around with the equally-happy Pichu she'd found.

- _Break_ -

Professor Juniper placed a hand on little Hilda's shoulder as the young Awakened crouched down to pet the head of the Snivy that had come up to her, the serpentine Grass-type looking up at her with curiosity and the hint of a smile. By the bushes not far away, Lala was smiling as he carefully petted a Sewaddle that had crawled out to investigate, the little Bug-type purring softly.

Feeling a faint heat source from somewhere behind him, Lolo turned around and found himself face to face with a Litwick, the candle-form Ghost-type Pokémon looking at him with an inquisitive smile as it floated in midair level with his head about a foot away. The dark-elf boy couldn't deny that the little fella was cute… They both then turned as they heard a cuteness-struck girly squee from Lulu, who was happily cuddling a Munna he'd found; the little pink tapir-like Psychic-type Pokémon produced a little puff of purple smoke in the shape of a heart, letting everyone know it approved of its new potential Trainer.

- _Break_ -

Luvia chuckled softly as she gently petted the head-leaves of the cute little Petilil that had taken a shine to her. Nearby, Kanba brought a finger up to gently scratch the chin of the Fletchling that had perched on his shoulder. A little ways away, Sylvia had been 'ensnared' by the puppy-dog eyes of an Espurr (a female), the little kitty looking longingly up at her, having already sensed their compatibility. It didn't take much more for Sylvia to give in.

- _Break_ -

Illya giggled as she and her new Cottonee friend ran/floated around with each other, playing together. Fuuka, who had always been kind off a 'cat person', had a faint pink to her cheeks as she tried not to start squeeing like a little girl (despite the fact that, well, she _was_ a little girl) as the Litten she'd bonded with rubbed up against her while purring. Kuro giggled softly as her new Rowlet fluttered around her, while Miyu's new Popplio did its best to bring a little smile to the stoic girl's face, succeeding.

Watching the girls bonding with their new partners, Tiida felt something rubbing against his leg. He looked down, and saw a Rockruff looking up at him, wagging its tail and panting softly. Smiling, he knelt down and petted the little Rock-type on the head, earning more vigorous tail-wagging.

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

That evening (well, 'evening' for those in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh), the seven groups again made contact with each other, each group half-surrounded by six large holoscreens to enable them to see each of every other group. They all showed off their new Pokémon partners, with a few people looking a bit jealous that Teana and Erika got _two_ 'Starters' each. Overall, though, the mood was good.

" _We've all got so many cute partners now!_ " Lulu exclaimed joyously. " _Look at my little buddy; she's so precious~!_ "

" _Of course you'd pick something pink…_ " Lolo remarked, standing beside his shadow-elf 'friend', his Litwick perched on his shoulder.

" _Hmmm~?_ "

With a sudden movement, Lulu reached in and yanked Lolo's shorts down, revealing the hot-pink undies the dark-elf boy was wearing for all to see. There was a rather girlish squeal/shriek from the dark-elf boy, followed by a loud *SMACK!*.

" _Worth it…_ " Lulu grinned as he rubbed the hand-shaped red mark on his cheek, while Lolo hurriedly yanked his shorts back up, his glare at the other boy spoiled by his brilliant blush.

"Okay, okay…" Teana shook her head, unable to stop an amused little grin. "So, now that we've gotten settled in, kinda, we should probably work on getting back together so we can search for what we came for. Maybe we can all meet up here in Hoenn; apparently there's a big port city called Slateport that also has some nice beaches; we can reunite there and then figure out what to do next."

" _Do we have to head there right away?_ " Kotarō asked. " _I kinda wanted to explore, just a little._ "

" _Yeah, it might do us some good_ " Tiida chimed in. " _We could get a little experience in with our new Pokémon, maybe catch a few more to add to our teams, and we might find useful intel; you never know._ "

"…You've got some good points, _nii-san_. Okay, we'll meet up at Slateport in… between 7 and 10 days good?"

There were various affirmatives.

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

With a puff of 'smoke', Erika appeared from a Reverse Summoning. The little Keyblader found herself in a forest that seemed to carry a faint 'glow' of life and purity to it, brimming with natural energy. Looking around in quiet wonder at the enchanting beauty of her surroundings, she slowly wandered around, her soft breaths and the crinkling of her diaper beneath her skirt the only sounds to 'disturb' the natural quiet peace.

Suddenly, she sensed a very powerful presence appear behind her. Slowly she turned, and her eyes widened as she looked up at the majestic being that now stood tall in the center of the little flower-filled clearing. It looked like a massive deer, blue and black, with shining golden antlers covered in multicolored gem-like structures that glittered in the sunlight. The creature's aura, his 'Presence', was one of age, wisdom, overwhelming power, but also benevolence, tranquility, an embodiment of the concept of Creating.

'Xerneas…' Erika recognized, totally in awe.

Xerneas looked down, into Erika's eyes, and the young heroine felt as if her very soul was laid bare to him. Sensing the girl's power and Keyblade, and impressed by her pure, kind, gentle heart and devotion to protecting the innocent, Xerneas focused his power, and Erika felt a spark of it flow into and through her, forming into a unique bond: a Summoning Contract.

' _In times of need…_ ' she heard Xerneas' voice in her head.

She nodded, understanding, and then she was teleported away, back to where she'd been before. Xerneas looked up to the sky, sensing as another of this world's protectors formed a similar pact with a different young girl…

 **-** _ **CHAPTER END**_ **-**

Who is the other person to forge a Summoning Contract with a Tier-1 Legendary? You'll find out next chapter (unless I end up postponing it to the one after next)


	3. Travel

**SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS**

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE PAGES

 **-** _ **CHAPTER START**_ **-**

 **Realm PKM-42**

 **Hoenn Region, Slateport City**

 **Eight Days Later**

(MUSIC: _Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire _OST – "Slateport City")

"Over here, you guys!"

Teana waved over the six small groups of people disembarking from the dropships – UT-47 Kodiaks – the _Starshot_ had sent in to transport them. The first thing Erio and Caro did was run up to each other and embrace (to the 'awwws' and giggles of a few onlookers at the cuteness of a young couple reunited); even only a week apart had made them anxious and yearning to see each other again. The seven groups came together, exchanging greetings and whatnot; the elf-boy trio had _Henge_ up to disguise their elf-ness from the public eye, Kotarō had his dog-parts magically hidden, and Kanba and Mariko wore hats to hide their horns.

"I think it's safe to assume we've all made some new friends, huh?" Shion said.

"How about we introduce them?" Mariko suggested.

After a little work to find some room, everyone tossed out their Pokéballs, revealing their partners. Caro, Mai, and Kotarō sent out their Charmander, Tauros, and Growlithe respectively, while Erio sent out his Mareep. In addition to the Pidgey taking its place on Negi's shoulder, a Shinx now playfully ran around the young boy's legs a few times. Shion held her Chikorita in her arms, and a Hoothoot balanced on one foot atop her head. Teana's Shroomish sat at her feet, while her Honedge floated beside her. Rin held her Eevee in her arms, while Archer's Pawniard leaned against his leg.

Erika's Swablu sat atop her head, while her Turtwig sat by her feet. Timmy's Chimchar looked around at his Trainer's friends, while Mariko had a Starly flitting around her head while her Pichu sat on her shoulder. In addition to Lala's Sewaddle, Lolo's Litwick, and Lulu's Munna, the boys had acquired the 'Unova Elemental Monkeys' – Panpour, Pansear, and Pansage, respectively. Little Hilda still just had her Snivy. Sylvia had a Vivillon with mainly purple coloring fluttering around her and her Espurr, Kanba's new Magby stood beside him with his Fletchling perched on its head, and a Spritzee leisurely floated beside Luvia as she held her Lilligant.

A Rockruff and a Drilbur stood on either side of Tiida. Illya's Cottonee and new Butterfree circled around her playfully. In addition to Popplio, Miyu now had an Alolan Vulpix, the Ice-type fox's pristine white fur shining in the sunlight. As Kuro held her arm out for her Rowlet to perch on, her new Sneasel struck a pose beside her. And Fuuka had _two_ new additions; her Litten was in her arms, a Spearow hovered overhead, and an Eevee (a male, compared to Rin's female one) sat patiently beside her.

"Quite a lineup we've got here" Timmy remarked. "So, what should we do next?"

"Well," Rin spoke up, "Professor Birch suggested we try Mossdeep City. It's a big island-city in the northeast reaches of the Hoenn region. He said someone lives there who might be able to help us."

"It was kind of a risk having Kodiaks fly us in here" Tiida said. "We were lucky to find a deserted place to set down. We should probably book some 'local' sea travel to get from here to there. Considering this is the nation's biggest port city, finding a boat that can take us shouldn't be _too_ hard…"

"Let's try to find something that's kinda cheap" Shion suggested. "I know for a fact the Professors gave us all a little money to help, but we should stretch that budget however we can."

"I will look into finding us passage" Archer announced. "In the meantime, I hear Slateport has some very nice beaches…"

- _Break_ -

The gang managed to find a stretch of beach that was deserted enough for the previously-mentioned disguised kids to shed said disguises, joining everyone in playing around on the beach or in the waves (though Mariko, like Erika, couldn't really go in the water past low shin-depth and couldn't really wear a swimsuit). Many of the Pokémon joined in the playtime or relaxation, though Miyu's Alolan Vulpix and Kuro's Sneasel voted to stay in the shade, while Caro's Charmander, Kotarō's Growlithe, Timmy's Chinchar, Lolo's Pansear, Kanba's Magby, Tiida's two Pokémon, and Fuuka's Litten hung out in the sand and stayed away from the water.

Teana decided to try out the red & orange bikini Subaru had gotten her for her birthday (thankfully _not_ one of those super-revealing, barely-there ones, though with Teana's figure this 'normal' bikini still showed plenty of skin), and when she went off to grab a few snacks from the beachside shacks she was a little embarrassed to notice the numerous boys (and some girls) eyeing her considerably large chest and shapely hips  & butt. Her brother, meanwhile, was joining Mai in playing Frisbee-catch/fetch with the dog-type Pokémon.

The boys – Negi, Kotarō, Erio, Timmy, Kanba, and the three elf-boys – were congregated together talking about something, and several of the DDF group's younger girls were quietly watching them, admiring the 'view'; Hilda, especially, was red-faced, wide-eyed, and on the verge of drooling, the little redhead's eyes roaming all over the eight half-naked young boys' bare chests and backs. Kuro was also enjoying the view, both of the boys and of Caro, Hilda, Sylvia, Illya, Miyu, and Fuuka in _their_ swimsuits. At one point she'd struck a pose in her two-piece, and giggled softly at the equally deep blushes she'd drawn from Lolo and Miyu.

Suddenly, there was a commotion toward the edge of the beach area the DDF group had claimed. Caro and her Charmander had apparently entered a battle against a wild Swablu (confirmed to be a wild one since Erika's was still with her and there were no other Trainers in the area). Charmander dodged a Fury Attack and struck back with Metal Claw, dealing some damage. The wild Swablu then tried an Astonish attack, but at Caro's command Charmander briefly blinded it with Smokescreen and then nailed it with an Ember barrage. The Swablu was now looking hurt and tired, and Caro pulled out and threw a Great Ball. Snagged by the ball, the Swablu disappeared into it. The blue & white ball rocked back and forth several times, but then stopped as the central button flashed and chimed. Caro walked over to the Great Ball, and after a few seconds called out her new capture.

"Are you okay?" she asked the little cloud-bird she'd just caught.

The Swablu grumbled a little as it tried to shake dirt and soot out of its fluffy wings, but then looked up at her. Despite her nonthreatening appearance, the girl had commanded her Charmander with natural skill, and she herself also seemed to have quite a bit of power sleeping within her; Swablu, as a Pokémon that evolved into a Dragon-type, could faintly 'sense' the draconic energy that the little pinkette had at her disposal. The little bird cooed and rubbed up against Caro's outstretched hand, earning a little giggle from the girl.

Leading her starter and her newly-caught team member over to the others, Caro grinned and flashed a 'V' with her fingers. Her new Swablu fluttered over to Erika's, and the two cloud-birds began discussing something – small talk and explanations, basically.

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

 **That Evening (~6:00PM)**

Archer was still trying to find a boat reliable enough _and_ cheap enough for the group's needs. In the meantime, there had been a hint of Darkness sensed a little ways to the north of Slateport, in a lightly forested area off Route 110, and so Tiida, Shion, and Erika had headed up to investigate, splitting up to cover more ground.

Erika moved cautiously through the trees, Turtwig and Swablu beside her. Suddenly, she summoned her Keyblade, turning to her left and raising it to block a falling strike from a Scrapper that dropped down from a tree above. It leapt back from her, and several more Unversed spawned in all around her. Her two Pokémon got ready as well, and the enemy rushed in.

Blasts of Disarming Voice and Razor Leaf joined magic bolts and Keyblade strikes as Erika and her Pokémon engaged the Unversed. Floods and Scrappers continued to throw themselves into the fray, trying to overwhelm the little Keyblade-wielder, hit her from too many directions at once to guard against or at least wear her down. And so distracted was Erika, she didn't notice the Buckle Bruiser flanking her in the trees until it charged at her while she was too busy fending off a Scrapper pack, seeing it charging toward her…

And then suddenly, the large Unversed as enveloped by a purplish-pink glow of psychic energy, lifted a foot or so into the air, and then slammed downward with rock-crushing force. While it was dazed, a Moonblast came shooting in, destroying the dark creature. Then, a 'cloud' of psionic energy particles formed in the air surrounding a group of Floods & Scrappers, and then the 'Psyshock' attack triggered, the psi-particles shooting in from all directions with great speed, slamming into the Unversed and tearing through them.

Erika, Turtwig, and Swablu then saw as their rescuer appeared with a flash of telekinetic teleportation light: a Gardevoir, around 5'6" tall (the heights given in most Pokédex entries were _average_ heights for a given species, not maximum), her eyes glowing faintly with power. With a wave of her hand, she hit a pack of Floods with a psionic sledgehammer of force, slamming them into the trees. A flock of airborne low-level Unversed that tried to swoop down on her were blown away by a Dazzling Gleam. A few more Scrappers tried to flank her, but Erika dashed in and cut them all down, while Turtwig used Absorb to weaken two of them for Swablu's Fury Attack to finish off.

Soon the last Unversed fell, and Erika dispelled her Keyblade as she looked up at the Gardevoir who'd saved her, looking majestic and beautiful as she stood in the mottled evening sunlight shining down through the canopy, her dress billowing in the breeze. The powerful Psychic-type looked down at Erika, and a warm, gentle, somewhat maternal smile formed on her face as not only did she 'sense' Erika's pure Heart, but actually got a good look at how small and huggably cute the little girl was.

'Hello there, little one' she spoke telepathically.

"H-Hello…" Erika gave a little bow. "Thank you f-for helping us. Are you… s-someone's Pokémon?"

'No, actually; I am technically 'wild'. However, my brother and I help travelers who come through these parts, especially children still new to their journeys, and I am on good terms with a few of the human families in Verdanturf Town, as well as the little daycare there; human children are just so cute… So, what brings you out here, sweetheart? Using that weapon of yours to fight those creatures of Darkness?'

"T-That's part of it. Um… I-It would take a while to explain, but if you w-want to read my memories, you can d-do that…"

Nodding, the Gardevoir strolled closer, gently laying her hand atop Erika's head. Erika took a deep, slow breath as she opened her mind to this kind stranger. After a few seconds, she felt the hand on her head stroking her hair.

'My goodness, you live quite an adventurous life, dear. And you help fight enemies that pose such a danger to this world, to _all_ worlds… Such a brave little girl…'

Erika blushed at the praise. Then, however, she blushed because of something else, letting out an embarrassed little whine as she shifted her legs a little. The Gardevoir giggled softly as right away she figured out what it was. Erika's body gave a little shiver as she 'finished', standing with her legs a little farther apart than before. The Gardevoir softly stroked her cheek, and then her eyes glowed faintly as she telekinetically opened Erika's backpack and pulled out the blanket that had been stuffed in there, unfolding it and laying it on the grassy ground.

'Erika, right? Lie down here, sweetheart; I can take care of you.'

"Eh?" Erika's blush deepened. From the brief psychic link, she'd felt the gentle, nurturing nature of the Gardevoir, knew she was someone who could genuinely be trusted. But still, it was really embarrassing for a 'stranger' to… "U-Um… …O-Okay…"

Erika brought out the necessary 'supplies' from her personal subspace storage, laying down on the blanket, letting out a little embarrassed whine as her skirt was pulled away. During the ensuing change, the Gardevoir hummed a soft, calming tune as she gently, expertly took care of everything, leaving Erika feeling surprisingly relaxed and safe. After it was done, she was brought up onto her knees, and watched as the red 'horn' that stuck out of the Gardevoir's chest turned into light and vanished into her body. This was a unique ability that Gardevoirs had developed, temporarily sacrificing a large portion of their psychic power in order to accomplish one thing that, to them, was very important: making it easier and more comfortable to hug people.

Erika was promptly pulled into a hug against her new friend's modest chest, her face tucked under the Gardevoir's chin, and she let out a cute little squeak as a hand gave a few soft pats to her padded bottom.

"T-Thank you, um… W-What should I call you?"

'Well, my birth-name isn't really something you can 'say' without psychic powers; it's more of a connection of impressions and ideas, sounds and scents and whatnot, chained together like syllables in speech. …But the people of Verdanturf call me 'Kira', so you can use that, sweetheart.'

Erika nodded. "T-Thank you for the change, Kira…"

Kira giggled softly, giving Erika another snuggle and a few soft diapie-butt pats. 'You're very welcome, Erika…'

For the next 10 minutes or so, the two (well, four when counting Erika's Turtwig and Swablu) sat and talked, getting to know each other. Then, however, their relaxing bonding was rudely interrupted as a Bruiser leapt down at them from above… and was X-slashed in midair, destroying it, by two arriving figures. The first was Tiida, his Device 'Aster' in Gunblade form, and the other was a Gallade, arm-blade glowing green from a Leaf Blade.

'Brother?' Kira asked.

The Gallade turned and smiled. 'Hey, sister. It seems you found a new friend, too?'

Kira nodded. 'She's so _cute_ ~!'

"Hey, Erika" Tiida waved. "I guess you found Kenji's sister?"

"K-Kenji? …Oh, right; Kira m-mentioned the people of Verdanturf gave her a 'name', so I guess her brother…"

"I think that was the last Unversed in the area; Shion already dealt with the little handful in her sector. Should we head back to the others in Slateport, see if Archer's found us a ship yet?"

"S-Sure." She turned to Kira. "Um… T-Thank you so much for… w-well, everything. S-See you around?"

'Hmm… Actually, while you two were talking, my brother and I were having a little telepathic conversation of our own. And…'

'Does your 'Dimensional Defense Force' team have room for two more?' Kenji asked.

'Erika, you're brave, and kind, and pure, and strong, and so _adorable_ ~'

'And Tiida is an honorable man who protects the weak and works to guide the next generation.'

'We'd be happy to fight alongside you and your friends.'

The two humans looked to each other, and to their Pokémon partners, and then they all smiled and nodded.

"Welcome to our team, then" Tiida said.

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

 **~8:30PM**

The Sun had set by the time Archer contacted everyone else and informed them that he'd finally found them a ship that could take them to Mossdeep. Everyone congregated at the pier he'd mentioned, the others being introduced to Kira & Kenji, and were surprised to see not a modern cruise boat or speeder, but a big, old-timey wooden sailing ship, like what you'd expect to see used by the main characters of a pirate-themed movie.

"Don't worry" he assured everyone. "I went over her top to bottom. She may be old, but she's in virtually perfect condition. She'll get us there safe and sound, no doubt about that."

"Aye, matey" the older gentleman who owned the boat said to everyone in an exaggerated accent. "She be the finest old maid on the high seas, and ye can bet yer land-lubbin' hides that… Okay, I'm sorry. I just wanted to play up the moment and the atmosphere. Seriously, though, I'll get you folks there in one piece. She's a durable old girl with a solid history to her. Come on aboard, and we'll set sail."

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

 **Hoenn Southeastern Sea, En Route to Mossdeep City**

 **Aboard the** _ **S.S. Mantine**_

 **~9:45 PM**

(MUSIC: _Kingdom Hearts 2.5_ OST – "Night of the Cursed")

The starry skies above were clear and the Moon was full, bathing the sea and ship in the light of the night sky. The ship leisurely sailed across the sea, slowly undulating up & down atop the few waves on an otherwise-calm sea. A flock of Wingulls & Pelippers, with about a dozen migrating Chatot in tow, flew alongside and overhead the vessel.

"This is pretty cool" Timmy said. "Never thought I'd get to ride on a ship like this."

"It's like something out of a movie" Shion agreed with a grin. "Arrr, swash-swash, buckle-buckle…"

Timmy tried and failed not to giggle at that.

A few people – Lolo, Hilda, Sylvia, Luvia, Illya, & Miyu – had a bit of seasickness at the start, but none of them actually threw up, and gradually they got used to it. Now, some of the kids of the journey were playing around, playing 'pirate' (complete with exaggerated pirate accents and terminology).

"Honestly…" Rin shook her head as Illya, Kuro, Kotarō, and Negi ran by, laughing as they tossed cliché 'pirate' lines at each other. "It's nice to see them actually acting their age, but it's still kinda odd at the same time to see them acting so… well, _childish_. Playing pirate? I mean c'mon, I know we're on an old wooden sailing ship, but… What do you think, Ar-"

She turned to ask Archer's opinion… and stopped mid-syllable as she saw that her Servant had 'Traced' himself a pirate hat, an eyepatch, a hook hand (held by his real hand in his coat's sleeve), and one of the wild Chatot overhead had flown in and perched on his shoulder. Rin stared.

"…What?" Archer asked defensively.

Elsewhere, Kira and Mariko were emerging from a room on the ship.

"Eheh…" Mariko gave the motherly Gardevoir a blushing smile. "Thanks for that, Kira…"

'It's no problem, sweetie' She petted the little Diclonius on the head.

A sea breeze blew by, blowing Mariko's skirt up enough to expose the baby-pink diaper she'd just been changed into, before she "Eeep"ed and hurriedly pushed her skirt down, drawing a little giggle from Kira.

Standing watch near the captain's post toward the stern of the ship, Mai and Kanba looked out at the scenery – the people moving about on the deck, the starry sky and full moon overhead, the bird Pokémon accompanying the ship… It all felt so peaceful. Then, however, Kanba felt a 'twinge' to his senses – a sudden touch of a Dark presence nearby.

"Guys, something doesn't feel right all of a sudden…" he called out.

(BATTLE MUSIC: _Kingdom Hearts 2.5_ OST – "He's A Pirate")

Mere seconds after he said that, Heartless began warping in on the deck – Shadows, Pirates, Air Pirates, Darkballs, and Lance Soldiers. The deck-hands hurriedly cleared the area as the DDF personnel got ready to fight, summoning/drawing weapons and readying ki & magic, with several of them also sending their Pokémon out to help. Erika, Kanba, and Illya readied their Keyblades and leapt into the fray, with Shion, Sylvia, & little Hilda right behind them.

Negi made the first kill, drawing his Device 'Vesperina' in glaive form and slicing a Pirate in half vertically. A blast of Icy Wind from Miyu's Alolan Vulpix covered a Darkball in frost, blinding it long enough for a slice from one of Archer's blades to cut it down. An Ember and Will-o-Wisp barrage from Lolo's Pansear and Litwick was joined by a shotgun-blast of Fire magic from their dark-elf trainer, while a wave of slicing Wind magic from Lulu and _Fūton: Shinkūha_ from Fuuka took a few Air Pirates down.

The ship's captain sent his veteran Poliwrath out, the bulky Water-type using its huge fists to pulverize a small pack of Shadows that tried to sneak up on the captain and then firing Ice Beam shots at targets of opportunity. Teana and her Honedge traded sword blows with Pirates, while her Shroomish provided them with covering and suppressive fire via Bullet Seed. A blast of magic from Luvia knocked a Lance Soldier into the air and badly damaged it, and a Quick Attack to the face from Kanba's Fletchling finished it off. A wave of Fairy-type power from Kira tore three Darkballs into 'shreds' of darkness, while a Psycho Cut from Kenji relieved two 'Pirate' Heartless of their heads.

Erika and Sylvia fought back to back, Keyblade and psi-blades slicing apart any Heartless that got too close, while their Turtwig and Espurr fired shots of Grass- and Psychic-type energy at more distant targets, and their Swablu and Vivillon bombarded enemies from above with sweeping strikes. Not too far away, Kuro had 'Traced' a copy of Timmy's short-sword, copying him by charging it with Lightning chakra and aiding him in matching blades with more Pirates, while his Chimchar and her Rowlet combined attacks to hit enemies with burning cutting leaf projectiles. Erio, Lala, and little Hilda worked together as well, the girly elf-boy's Water magic being formed into 'blades' of water that cut into Heartless as well as soaked them for Erio's Lightning attacks to do extra damage, with the young Awakened getting anything the boys missed.

Things looked to mostly be under control, but then three extra-large Heartless joined the fray – 'Battleships', flying miniature pirate ships armed with cannons and controlled by the upper torsos of little humanoid Heartless (complete with pirate hats) melded into the decks. They opened fire, and everyone scattered, trying to dodge and return fire while also fighting the remaining other Heartless. Then, however, an Ice Beam from the captain's Poliwrath hit the sails of one of them, leaving the huge Heartless to waver in the air, slowing down. Tiida took the opportunity given to him, forming a Stage-0 _Susanō_ arm with a sword and slashing the large Heartless with force, near-completely tearing it in half and destroying it.

Teana flew up to meet the second Battleship, dodging its cannon shots and returning fire with a Crossfire Shot barrage. The multiple impacts of kinetic/explosive orange magic bolts blew multiple chunks out of the thing's hull and holes in its sails, and Teana then blasted it with _Katon: Gōkakyū_ , the large fireball dealing enough damage to leave the enemy on the brink of destruction. A single Shadow Claw (well, Blade) from her Honedge did just enough damage to finish it off, the thing disintegrating into Darkness particles. The last Battleship, meanwhile, was triple-teamed by Negi, Kotarō, and Mariko – a _Tsūga_ followed by a barrage of vector strikes and a _Dios Tukos_ brought it down.

Thankfully, no more Heartless spawned in. Soon the last one fell, an Armored Lance brought down by a magic bolt to the face from Rin. Suddenly, however, Kanba's Fletchling was enveloped in a brilliant glow. The bird Pokémon's shape shifted and grew, and when the light faded it let out a victorious cry while surrounding itself in embers, Fletchinder celebrating its evolution. The newly-evolved Pokémon flew over to its young owner, who grinned and petted it on the head.

"You folks weren't kiddin' when you mentioned having unusual enemies" the old captain said (old & experienced enough that not much fazed him anymore, hence his blasé reaction to a Heartless attack; one tends to see plenty of strange things during a lifetime on the high seas). "But it seems you're more than capable of sending them packing. Anyhoo, we're about 20 minutes out from Mossdeep now. …And thanks for fightin' them off _without_ doing lots of collateral damage to my ship."

 **-** _ **CHAPTER END**_ **-**


	4. Mossdeep

**SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS**

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE PAGES

 **-** _ **CHAPTER START**_ **-**

 **Realm PKM-42**

 **Hoenn Region, Mossdeep City**

 **Next Morning – 9:30AM**

After getting a good night's sleep, a small group - the Lanstar siblings, Caro, and Rin & Archer - headed for an address that Professor Birch had given them, supposedly the home of someone who might be able to help them or at least point them in the right direction. It led them to a large but otherwise unassuming house near the island-city's northwest end. The morning skies overhead were grey and thickly clouded; it appeared that storm clouds had blown in overnight…

As the quintet came up to the door, Archer knocked, and after several seconds the door opened to reveal a young man in a black and dark-purple suit with a dull-red ascot, silvery-blue hair, and a small jewel-like pendant on his collar. He offered a polite smile.

"I'm guessing you're the folks Professor Birch told me about?" he asked.

"And you would be…?" Rin asked.

"Steven Stone – geologist, ruin researcher, and Champion of the Hoenn Pokémon League. Please, do come in."

The quintet was led into a spacious living room, though much of the space along the walls was taken up by display cases holding rocks, fossils, or trophies.

"Please, have a seat" he said. "Though, I believe I should mention, today I was supposed to meet with someone; she's due to show up soon. So… What exactly do you people need help with?"

"We were originally pointed toward this world by Voltaire," Caro said, "the ancient 'Guardian Dragon Lord' of my homeworld, Alzus. He claimed that this world had another Guardian Dragon of its own, and maybe it might help us against our enemies, who we've confirmed have already found this world. Voltaire-sama said this world's Dragon-Lord was named-"

"Rayquaza, right?" a new voice interjected.

The group turned to see the person who'd just invited herself in. It was a young woman, probably not even 25 yet, black hair tied back in a short ponytail, wearing a ragged white cape over a tight black shirt with two crimson crescents lined up with her breasts, short-shorts held up by a red cord for a belt, knee-high stockings and opened-toed shoes, and a blue spiral anklet of sorts coiled around her right ankle & lower leg with a gem set into one end. Her skin was somewhat tanned, and her face had a big grin on it that was equal parts 'friendly' and 'predator'.

"If you're lookin' for information about Lord Rayquaza," she said, "I'm your gal."

"My guests," Steven said, "this is Zinnia. She is a member of the Draconids, an ancient tribe that has lived in the Hoenn region for a very long time, since long before it was called Hoenn in fact. She is the current 'Lorekeeper' for the tribe, and thus knows a great deal about Hoenn's myths and its Legendary Pokémon."

"Lord Rayquaza is central to our tribe's beliefs" Zinnia said. "In ages past, he has used his power to save this region from calamity multiple times – blasting away meteors, breaking up fights between Groudon and Kyogre that could've caused massive devastation… A lot of it is thanks to his transformation. Did the Professors tell you about Mega-Evolution?"

The quintet nodded. "A temporary transformation that certain Pokémon can do that grants them new abilities and a boost in power," Rin answered, "so long as there is a strong bond of friendship and trust between the Trainer and the Pokémon… right?"

Zinnia nodded. "Well, Rayquaza was the first Pokémon to ever Mega-Evolve. They say he was empowered by the prayers of the people of Hoenn, in order to grant him the strength to end the clash between Groudon and Kyogre after they absorbed massive amounts of natural energy, taking new forms of incredible power but going completely berserk in the process. Afterwards, he and Lord Arceus used their powers to bestow the power of Mega-Evolution on other Pokémon in the world."

"A Legendary Pokémon capable of Mega-Evolving…" Steven remarked with a grin. "It's amazing just _imagining_ that kind of power, isn't it?"

"He usually only appears when he's really needed, though. So it's kinda preferable you _don't_ find him any time soon, since him showing up generally means the situation is really bad, enough to warrant his intervention."

There was a faint rumble of distant thunder from outside. Steven went over to the window, looking through the glass up at the darkening clouds.

"Something about this storm… doesn't feel quite right" he muttered.

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

About an hour later, they headed back to the Pokémon Center where everyone was staying. The storm overhead was steadily growing, ominous rumbles of thunder sounding out from overhead sporadically, the wind picking up. When they entered the Center, heading for the rooms where Trainers were allowed to stay overnight or during bad weather, they found the little lounge area occupied by Mai, Shion, Erio, Kira, and Erika. Curiously, in addition to their respective Pokémon, there was a new addition: a Wigglytuff sat beside Erika, happily munching on a big, juicy apple.

"Who's your friend?" Teana asked.

"I f-found him in the shrubs out back," the little girl replied, "c-convinced him to come in from the storm. He's p-pretty nice, easygoing and friendly. H-He really likes apples, it seems; this is h-his third one."

The Wigglytuff in question sighed happily as he finished off the apple, and then snuggled up against Erika, who giggled softly. Then they both jumped from a sudden, particularly loud thunderclap, grabbing onto each other.

"This is gonna be one wicked storm" Erio remarked.

"Yeah, Steven said something felt 'off' about it" Tiida said. "…Think maybe we should have the ship scan it?"

"Maybe a good idea…" Teana replied, a bit wary now that she stopped and thought about it.

They contacted the Starshot, asking for a weather scan of the storm above Mossdeep. A few minutes later, they received a call straight from the Shipmaster himself.

" _You were right to be suspicious_ " Zhal Arum stated. " _There is a taint of corruption, of Darkness in those blackening clouds. That is no natural storm…_ "

The DDF people shared worried looks, and then several of them headed outside. The wind was fierce, and the clouds flashed with electrical energy. Suddenly, there was a crackling roar, and a large multicolored shape flew low overhead, dropping a carpet-bombing barrage of electrical-magic charges. Everyone scattered, getting out of the way of the ensuing blasts, watching as the 'Storm Rider' Heartless quickly flew back up into the clouds.

"That thing looked a bit bigger and meaner than a normal one" Shion remarked. "It's been juiced up, or something. It must be causing this storm, maybe."

Teana shifted to her Rinnegan, peering up into the clouds, and frowned. "There's _three_ of them up there - a trio of souped-up Storm Riders stirring up a monster storm!"

"We'd better get rid of them before they cause some serious damage" Rin said.

There was a burst of light as Caro 'unsealed' Friedrich, the tiny wyvern growing to full size and letting her hop aboard him. Miyu came up and got on as well, seated behind Caro. Meanwhile, Kanba formed his Keyblade Glider.

"Erika," he said, "you might wanna stay here in case more Heartless show up; you and Illya-chan handle anything that comes in groundside while we take out the ones causing this storm!"

With that, the 'air team' took off, flying up into the menacing dark-grey clouds…

- _Break_ -

Flying up amongst the turbulent dark clouds, they looked around for their enemies. Suddenly, Kanba made his Keyblade Glider surge forward to dodge a beam of Darkness/Lightning magic from directly above.

(MUSIC: _Kid Icarus Uprising_ – "Boss Battle 1")

With a trio of matching roars, the three upgraded Storm Riders emerged from the surrounding clouds, two in front and one above & to the side. The two in front opened up with a barrage of slicing razor-wind blasts, while the third fired lightning orbs. The hero flyers broke formation to dodge, and then Kanba opened fire with the magic-based twin-linked cannons on the front of his Keyblade Glider, peppering the nearest Storm Rider with mana bolts, while Friedrich launched a sizable fireball at another one and Miyu fired a wave of magic blasts at the third. The attacks all hit, but the three enhanced Heartless didn't take as much damage as was hoped; all it really did was annoy them.

One of the Enhanced Storm Riders soon got on Kanba's tail, firing energy blasts at his Keyblade Glider. He pulled a rapid aileron roll, projecting a rotating deflector shield that the shots bounced off of, and then a loop that got him behind his pursuer, letting him blast it in the back with his Glider's guns. He managed to deal a little more damage before the dragon-like Heartless abruptly spun around in mid-flight and fired a shotgun-blast of electrified Darkness blasts, some of them striking against the Glider's magic-based shields and forcing Kanba to break off.

Caro, Miyu, and Friedrich made a wide roll to dodge a tackle from one Enhanced Storm Rider, and lunged at another. The white wyvern latched onto the large Heartless with his foot-claws and powerful jaws, trying to tear chunks out of the dark beast's pseudo-'flesh', even using a little of his dragon-fire to heat his jaws and teeth in order to add additional, thermal damage. The Storm Rider roared and thrashed, trying to shake Fried off, while the two little girls riding Friedrich held on tight and even contributed with a few magic blasts of their own.

Then, however, the Storm Rider they'd dodged earlier came back in, slamming into Friedrich from the side and knocking him away from the other one. Caro managed to hang on and avoid being knocked off, but Miyu wasn't so lucky. Caro futilely reached her hand out, a look of horror on her face, as Miyu began to fall, while Friedrich was too occupied trying to shake his assailant off to dive down and catch her. However, Miyu quickly sliced her thumb-tip open on one of her canine teeth, formed a quick sequence of hand-seals, and…

" _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_!"

She disappeared into a dark cloud below just as she cast the technique… and a few seconds later, reemerged riding atop a large flying creature – a vaguely bat-like entity with purple, black, and dark blue coloring with bits of gold, its aura and 'Presence' conveying the power of the Moon itself. With a slightly melodious cry, and Miyu now riding on her back, the Legendary Pokémon known as Lunala joined the fray. She fired a Shadow Ball that nailed one of the Storm Riders attacking Friedrich in the face, wounding and stunning it and giving Fried enough breathing room to throw the other Storm Rider back. The white wyvern then grabbed the stunned Heartless' face in his jaws and exhaled a powerful stream of dragon-fire, boosted in strength by a reinforcement spell from Caro. The Storm Rider's final roar was quickly silenced as the enhanced flames burned away its face and much of its head. Friedrich let the Heartless drop, its body rapidly disintegrating into Darkness particles.

The other Storm Rider roared and fired a large beam of Lightning magic, but the two flyers scattered to dodge. Friedrich fired back with two more fireballs, while Lunala circled around the enemy, launching Psychic and Shadow Ball attacks to try and disorient it, and then flew up higher. A third eye of glowing pink energy formed on Lunala's forehead, while her wings opened white and began to glow a brilliant white. Glittering silver energy rapidly coalesced in front of her, and then fired as a destructive beam of energy – Lunala's 'Moongeist Beam' attack. The attack struck the weakened Storm Rider in the chest, and after a second it bored all the way through, punching out the monster's back. The dragon Heartless quickly broke apart into raw Darkness, its captive Heart now purified and floating up and away.

Meanwhile, Kanba was still in a dogfight with the third Enhanced Storm Rider. He'd dealt some more harm to the large Darkness beast, but his Keyblade Glider had some scorch-marks and little signs of damage as well. He conjured and fired several Light-type _Sagitta Magica_ , the magic projectiles homing in on their target and crashing against the Storm Rider's wings, leaving it briefly floundering in the air. Kanba took the opportunity, dashing in and then leaping off of his Glider. Using his vectors to dig into the monster's back and hang on, he charged 'All For One' with power and then stabbed it down into the monster's head. The beast roared as Kanba leapt off and landed on his Glider, and then plummeted down through the dark clouds below.

The girls and their mounts began their approach toward Kanba, who relaxed and then shot them a grin. …But then, from the dark clouds directly below his Glider, the Storm Rider – wounded, but still alive – burst out in a lunge, its mouth glowing with a fully-charged lightning laser attack ready to blast the shocked and off-guard Keyblade-bearer…

There was a flash of movement from the side as a large, green serpentine dragon appeared through the clouds, mouth open and attack fully charged. The Storm Rider tried to reorient, but was too slow. Rayquaza's Hyper Beam fired, and pierced through the dragon Heartless' skull. The dark beast began to fall again, this time most assuredly dead, its body breaking apart. Already, the storm that surrounded them began to gradually calm.

"Are you okay, Kanba-kun?" Caro asked as she and Friedrich flew up beside him, Miyu and Lunala close behind.

"Yeah…" the boy replied. "I can't believe I fell for that thing's fake-out, though. If Rayquaza hadn't shown up…"

They then turned their attention to the ancient Legendary in question, which was eyeing them warily. Then, however, he sensed the connection Caro bore to a certain other Guardian Dragon, the little spark of that being's power she carried.

'You…. are one of Voltaire's Chosen…' he telepathically 'spoke' to her.

"Y-Yes, Rayquaza-sama" Caro nodded. "He told us that… you might be able to help us."

'I see… Let us get out of this storm first. I sense your allies down below; hopefully they can help you explain the situation.'

- _Break_ -

'This is quite an interesting situation' Rayquaza remarked once the explanations were finished. 'And there is no doubt that your enemies are already aware of this world. Combine that with knowing that greater battles and greater threats lie ahead of you…' 

'There is indeed a storm on the horizon' Xerneas added; Erika had summoned him so he could take part in the conversation. 'I have sensed it.'

'And I presume that is one reason you allowed this pure-hearted little warrior to forge a Summoning Contract with you?'

The ancient forest guardian nodded.

'These children will need all the help they can get' Lunala added (due to her age measured in centuries, 'children' referred to _all_ of the DDF people present).

'…Perhaps I could follow suit. Young Caro, you already bear the ability to call upon the power of my old friend Voltaire in times of great need. If he deemed you worthy of that, then perhaps I could do so as well.'

"Eh?" the little pinkette was surprised. "I… I'd be honored, sir…"

'There may be a few others amongst your coalition similarly worthy of calling upon the power of others among us' Xerneas added. 'It is too soon to tell, however. Still, I feel their power will be of great aid to you all. In the meantime, though, we must be vigilant. I can sense a potent dark presence somewhere on this world – somewhere within Hoenn, in fact…'

- _Break_ -

Atop one of the ragged peaks surrounding Sootopolis City, a half-masked harlequin figure stalked, looking out over Hoenn's eastern sea…

 **-** _ **CHAPTER END**_ **-**


	5. Primal Clash

**SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS**

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE PAGES

 **-** _ **CHAPTER START**_ **-**

 **Realm PKM-42**

 **Hoenn Region, Mossdeep City**

 **Next Day – Late Morning**

The day started off normal and calm. The DDF group worked on training their Pokémon a little, coming up with new tricks and combinations or just bonding with them. Steven Stone was observing, giving bits of advice here & there. The skies were still mostly overcast, but the sunlight peeked through at some spots.

Then, though, Zinnia flew in on her Salamence, and she looked rather troubled.

"What's wrong, Zin?" Steven asked.

"I just got word from Mt. Pyre" she said. "The Red and Blue Orbs have been stolen."

Most of the group were confused, but Steven, Negi, Erika & Timmy, and Illya's eyes widened as they knew exactly what that meant, how bad it could mean.

"Do we know who by?" Steven asked.

Zinnia shook her head. "Whoever it was, they didn't fight their way up. They snuck in, grabbed the Orbs, and got out without being detected."

"This… could be bad…" Negi spoke softly.

"What are you guys talking about?" Teana asked.

"The Red and Blue Orbs…" Timmy said. "They're connected to Groudon and Kyogre."

Having been told how ancient, powerful, and potentially dangerous those two Legendaries were, the others were now suitably worried. Zinnia had mentioned that Groudon and Kyogre were infamous for getting into 'scuffles' that caused considerable collateral damage. If someone was planning to wake them both up…

"Kyogre and Groudon slumber in two underwater caves southeast of Sootopolis City" Steven said. "We should start patrolling that area."

"I'll get our people mobilized to do just that" Tiida replied.

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

A few hours later, Teana stood on a ring-shaped [bar? Beach? Word-that-I-don't-know?] of sand sticking out above the sea level – possibly all the remained of a long-dead volcano. The others were spread out, either on other islands or rocks, or in the air, eyes and ears open and scanners up, trying to find any signs of activity beyond the waves and local wild Pokémon. She sighed, feeling the sea breeze… and then abruptly activated Mirage Longsword, spun to the right and raised the bright orange energy blade to block a sudden strike. Her assailant pushed with his own Darkness-wreathed sword for a second before leaping back, landing a few meters away. She quickly recognized the purple-clad, half-masked jester who was now giving her a fanged grin.

"Joker…" she scowled. "First Pierrot, then Amon… You've got a track record for outliving your masters, huh?"

"No thanks to you people" he replied. "Now that I think about it, though, I believe I'll try being my _own_ master for a little while. Granted, I'll still bring suffering to those who killed my previous lords, and in the future I might give Master Xehanort a bit of assistance as an unaffiliated ally, but for now I'm going to try going solo – causing a little havoc that's all my own. Speaking of which…"

He reached his hands behind his back, and pulled out two spherical gems, one red and one blue. Furthermore, the blue one had an "α" symbol on it, while the red had an "Ω". In a flash, Teana lunged at him with a piercing thrust of her blade, but he danced around it and lashed out with a kick that she rolled under. The two Orbs began to float around and behind him, as did several Akanbe Noses of red and blue, emerging from seemingly nowhere. The multiple red and blue spheres circled around each other as they floated behind him, making it a little difficult to keep track of the Primal Orbs. He then re-summoned his rapier, evil energy surrounding the blade, and moved in to engage Teana in a duel.

As she matched blades with the evil harlequin, using only one Mirage Longsword for now, Teana made sporadic attempts to grab or swat at the Red and Blue Orbs, only for Joker to float them out of the way with lightning-quick reflexes. Teana then had to abruptly duck as he telekinetically tried to make the Red Orb smack her in the face, and then she hit him in the chest with a palm-strike that knocked him back. She then made a grab for the Blue Orb, but one of the Akanbe Noses got in her way to be snatched instead, and she had to quickly let it go before it injured her hand in its struggles or Joker made it explode or something.

Joker grabbed one of the Red Noses and slammed it down into the sand while leaping back. The sand began to rapidly coalesce, animated by dark magic, the newly-formed Akanbe taking the form of a huge sandcastle with a red-nosed clown face. It opened its mouth wide, releasing a focused machinegun-like barrage of high-velocity sand 'bullets'. Teana activated and used her Sharingan to track and dodge the projectiles, but then Joker came back in and she was stuck fighting him off while watching for further attacks from the Akanbe at the same time.

After a little while of this, Teana briefly formed a Stage-0 _Susanō_ fist and punched Joker with it, knocking him back along the beach for several meters. She then immediately used that moment of opportunity to form a single Shadow Clone and have it quickly help her form a _Katon: Rasengan_. She flash-stepped into the air directly over the sandcastle Akanbe and slammed the whirling ball of compressed Fire-type chakra down into it. The resulting spiraling blast of flames tore the monster apart while melting and fusing its component sand into glass, not to mention obliterating the Red Akanbe Nose that had been the 'core' of the monster.

Teana's Shadow Clone was then dispelled by a thrown exploding card to the back of the head from Joker, who then tried for a decapitating strike aimed at Teana's neck only for her to duck under, twist around, and make a stabbing thrust that he likewise dodged. The duel continued much like this for a few minutes, until Teana made another grab for one of the Primal Orbs. Joker floated it out of the way… and then with a whorl of black smoke, Shion emerged from a Void Jump right behind him, hand lancing out to grab hold of the Blue Orb, with Joker having no way to move it in time without putting it into Teana's reach instead…

…And the evil clown smirked as Shion's hand passed right through the Blue Orb. It was a hologram. The two Gamma Team members leapt back, as the Blue and Red Orbs fizzled and vanished.

"Surprise~!" Joker said. "I didn't have them with me to begin with! I was just keeping you busy and distracted…" His smirk became a fanged grin, the black eye-holes of his mask glowing red "while the Bad Ink Clones I made of myself delivered the Orbs to where I wanted them to go…"

The two girls' eyes widened in horror; they'd been had! Far down below, in the deepest chambers of two submarine caves, the duplicates of Joker held their respective Orbs aloft, over the slumbering forms of Groudon and Kyogre. They both grinned evilly, and then threw the artifacts down at the titans. The resulting releases of energy obliterated both Bad-Ink Clones, but they had fulfilled their purpose.

Up top, as everyone else congregated on the ring-shaped sand island, Joker laughed as already the signs of the two titans' awakening began to be apparent – the wind began to pick up, storm clouds coalescing overhead as the sea lost its calm, waves beginning to blow, even as the sunlight streaming through the breaks in the ever-growing clouds became brighter and harsher, somehow seeming to carry an oppressive air to it which matched that of the dark clouds.

"With the power of the Primal Orbs," Joker proclaimed, "not only will they be far more powerful than their base states, but they will both be in a state of uncontrollable berserk fury, unable to think of anything but fighting each other and destroying everything in sight! What wondrous chaos and destruction they shall bring! Awaken, ye titans, and bring this world to ruin!-!"

(MUSIC: _Pokémon Omega Ruby / Alpha Sapphire_ – "Primal Groudon/Kyogre Battle")

At one point in the sea, a sudden explosion of water surged upward, as a monster emerged from beneath the waves – huge, deep blue with glowing lines all over its body, and water swirling in the air around it. Primal Kyogre let out an echoing roar, and huge waterspouts and tornadoes began to form around it, tearing a few small islands apart, while the black clouds above started to spin, set to become a cyclone. Seconds later, a burst of oppressive heat accompanied Primal Groudon surfacing atop the submerged remnant of an extinct volcano, the water beneath its feet flashing into steam to expose the rocky ground beneath. It roared, and a terrible burning light shone through the clouds. It fired a Solar Beam that vaporized another (thankfully empty) rocky island.

"When I signed up with the Dimensional Defense Force," Rin remarked with a tremor to her voice, "I figured I'd end up having to face down various threats. But a pair of rampaging S-rank Conceptual Nature Spirits was not on the list of things I ever expected to be up against…"

Joker vanished through a dark gateway before anyone could remember he was here and try to attack him. Seconds later, Rayquaza arrived on the scene.

'They're in their Primal forms…' He turned to the group. 'What happened?'

"One of our enemies deliberately awoke them in their Primal forms for the express purpose of getting them to cause as much chaos and destruction as possible" Archer replied. "In their current forms, they're too powerful for any of us to defeat. What do we do to contain this situation?"

'…If I can transform," Rayquaza referred to his Mega-Evolution, 'I can handle them. However, without a catalyst stone, I cannot transform instantaneously.'

"Then how will you transform?" Mai asked.

'The hard way. My 'Mega-Evolution' is essentially… what you people call 'Sage Mode'. I can transform by absorbing a large enough amount of Nature Energy, but it will take some time to gather enough, and during the time I am gathering it I will be unable to even move from my position, much less fight. And it is highly likely that, even in their berserk states, Kyogre and Groudon will sense my growing power…"

"So, we'll have to hold them off until you can finish gathering energy and transform" Kuro surmised. "Even for us, that's one hell of a tall order…"

" _Maybe not_ " Col. Holland's voice cut in over the Omnitool comm. network. " _Sorry to interrupt, but we've been watching and listening in from up here. We can send information on the situation out to our other bases & ships, see if anyone is willing & able to help, have them cross over through the _Starshot _'s trans-Realm slipspace portal, and then we can teleport them down to you. In addition, it looks like Mr. Stone has called in some favors; he and multiple other high-ranking Trainers with high-level Pokémon are inbound to your position._ "

"Well let's hope we can hold those things off until the reinforcements get here," Teana called out, "because here they come!"

Indeed, Primal Groudon had taken notice of the group. The huge creature charged up and fired an enormously powerful Fire Blast, and everyone immediately scrambled to relocate, teleporting or flying while grabbing those who couldn't, splitting up onto a few rocky outcrops that stuck up out of the sea. The Fire Blast obliterated the ring-shaped sandy island, a huge column of water, steam, and debris left in its place.

As Rayquaza got some distance and then began gathering Nature Energy, Teana formed a Stage-2 _Susanō_ and fired a chakra arrow at the approaching Primal Kyogre, the impact and blast forcing the leviathan to cancel out the Ice Beam it had been about to fire. The redhead then had to quickly vacate her position as one of the towering waterspouts was directed toward her. Meanwhile, Illya & Miyu fired magic blasts at Primal Groudon, but it was so powerful that it barely even noticed the hits. It returned fire, and Archer & Shion quickly grabbed the girls out of the way of an Ancient Power barrage.

The first sign of reinforcements was a Flash Cannon from Steven's Mega Metagross that hit Primal Kyogre in the face, momentarily dazzling it and making its ensuing Brine attack miss Erio and Mai by over a dozen meters. A second later, Primal Groudon snarled as a Dragon Pulse from Drake's Flygon beat down on its head. A sudden wall of ice from Glacia's team shielded Sylvia and Lulu from a car-sized chunk of debris thrown up by the battle, and then Pheobe & Sidney made their presence known as well, their Pokémon peppering the two giants with high-level attacks that nonetheless didn't do too much damage.

Negi assumed his _Raiten Sōsō_ form, throwing lightning javelins at Primal Kyogre, though only one or two of them hit as the beast went underwater to dodge. A few seconds later, the boy was almost blown out of the air by a Water Spout from directly below, narrowly dodging that and Kyogre's follow-up attempt to swallow him whole in a jumping lunge upward. Two Keyblade Gliders flew into the fray with two people on each, Sylvia riding with Kanba while Kuro hitched a ride on Erika's craft. Psi-blasts and exploding arrows rained down on the two Legendaries, but again the beasts did not seem particularly fazed, and the two Gliders had to move quick to dodge the return fire.

Soon the first DDF reinforcements began to be warped in: TSAB mages, and shinobi from the Five Elemental Nations. A few of them balked at the sight and (those who were 'sensors') feel of the two crazed titans rampaging around, but they knew they had to buy time while this world's Guardian Dragon gathered enough natural energy to transform and force the monsters to settle down. So, they steeled themselves and joined the fray, throwing explosive-tag kunai and firing mana blasts and elemental attacks.

As more reinforcements either arrived (local high-level trainers) or were warped in (DDF), the two rampaging Primals finally took notice of each other. They charged at each other, beginning to clash and throw attacks at each other _and_ at the various DDF fighters and Pokémon, making the battlefield even more chaotic as the wildly destructive weather phenomena intensified a little.

A squadron of Charizards owned by several Trainers from the area flew overhead, bombarding Primal Groudon with Flame Bursts and Fire Blasts, while a barrage of Energy Balls and a couple of Solar Beams from local Trainers' Grass-type Pokémon (including Steven's Cradily) battered against Primal Kyogre's hide. Several attending Kumo shinobi fired off a wave of Storm Release: Laser Circus bolts at Primal Kyogre, while a cadre of Water-affinity mages released a matching wave of pummeling watery blasts at Primal Groudon. But again, their attacks only did a small amount of harm to the supercharged, berserking titans.

However, as the fight rolled on, more and more reinforcements joining the fray, the two giants were increasingly given pause, the numerous attacks against them starting to add up. In response, the Primals started paying more attention to them; already a few human and Pokémon fighters were down for the count, though medical shinobi and Pokémon with healing moves worked to get them back on their feet. Then, the biggest group of shinobi & mages yet was warped in, including a few 'heavy hitters' like Kakashi, Signum, and even the Tsuchikage.

"Lord Rayquaza's almost done!" Caro reported. "Just a bit more time!"

"Okay, one last big round of elemental combos!" Teana shouted out. "Let's knock 'em for a loop!"

" _EARTH!-!_ " Tiida called out.

Dozens of Earth Release techniques, earth-type spells, and Ground & Rock-type attacks lanced out, a barrage of stones and earth slamming into Primal Groudon, making the beast stagger and growl.

" _WIND!-!_ " Negi shouted.

A storm of wind blades, battering rams of compressed air, directed mini-tornadoes, and a Rasenshuriken from Teana crashed into Primal Kyogre, shoving it backwards through the air.

" _WATER!-!_ " Steven Stone called.

Scalds and Hydro Pumps joined Water Release jutsu and magic attacks to slam into Primal Groudon like giant raindrops of doom, steam hissing as the red beast was struck.

" _LIGHTNING!-!_ " Kakashi ordered.

Charge Beams, Thunders & Thunderbolts, bolts and beams of Lightning chakra, and electric-type magic attacks were supplemented by Negi displaying the results of tutoring from Sasuke in the form of a _Kirin_ , crashing down onto Kyogre from the sides and above and leaving the beast seizing and twitching. And now, knowing what was next, Pokémon, mages, and shinobi gathered energy and then released as Teana called out:

" _FIRE!-!_ "

Fire-type Pokémon attacks, fire-based attack spells, and lots of Fire Release jutsu (mostly in the form of _Gōkakyū_ ) combined to form a massive _wall_ of fire attacks that slammed into Primal Groudon, blasting with enough combined force to send the red beast flying back, tumbling across the island it had been perched on.

Then, at long last, there was a brilliant flare of emerald light from the very edge of the battlefield. With a mighty roar, Mega Rayquaza burst free from a transformative cocoon of energy that had formed around him, his body lengthened and changed, Sage energy flowing through him. He took off like a rocket towards Primal Groudon, dodged around the rising spears of stone from Precipice Blades, and then blasted the red titan with a massively powerful Hyper Beam with Dragon Pulse energy coiling around it. The attack shoved Primal Groudon back for a few seconds and then exploded with incredible force. When the smoke cleared, a KO'ed, normal-form Groudon dropped out, splayed out atop a mangled island.

Primal Kyogre made its own move, firing off an Origin Pulse attack. Mega Rayquaza flew up to dodge it, up into the clouds, up and up… and then turned and began accelerating back downward, wreathed in energy. A sonic boom sounded out as he slammed down into Primal Kyogre with a full-force Dragon Ascent, the resulting shockwaves shaking the sea and islands for hundreds of meters around. When the dust and mist settled, the unconscious normal-form Kyogre was floating belly-up in the water.

"All that crap we threw at those things that didn't even make them flinch," a shinobi murmured, "and that dragon leaves them both out cold with one attack each…"

Slowly, the battered Legendaries stirred, their minds returned to normal.

'Have you both returned to your senses now?' Rayquaza asked.

Groudon and Kyogre caught sight of each other and began to glare, but a single growl from Rayquaza made them both flinch and turn away from each other, and they nodded.

"{What… What happened, exactly}?" Groudon asked in 'Poké-speak'.

'A wielder of Darkness deliberately sent the two of you into your Primal forms and into berserk states, just to make you cause as much chaos and destruction as possible.'

Now they both looked angry again, but not at each other; someone had _used_ them, turned them into rampaging monsters just for the sake of killing  & destroying…

As Rayquaza continued to explain to (and lecture) his fellow Concepts, everyone else breathed a sigh of relief that the danger was over.

"So," Kakashi came up to the Lanstar siblings, "how exactly did events lead to a clash against two rampaging high-level Sage monsters?"

" _Sage_ monsters?" Teana asked.

"You couldn't tell? It was the same thing as when that boy Juugo goes into a berserk killing frenzy – a flawed application of _senjutsu_ that the user's mind can't handle. Thankfully the dragon seemed to have Sage Mode down properly, or this could've been a lot harder."

Tiida sighed. "It's kind of a long story, Hatake-san…"

 **-** _ **CHAPTER END**_ **-**

There's another, short chapter coming that will A) reveal some more Pokémon partner picks, and B) show another little development back on Midchilda.


	6. Bout

**SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS**

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE PAGES

 **-** _ **CHAPTER START**_ **-**

 **Realm LN-34 – Midchilda**

 **A Few Days Later**

In the wake of those events, many other DDF personnel were starting to visit the Pokémon world and get their own 'starter' partners, and a few of the group that had been present beforehand had added to their teams a little. Back on Midchilda, though, the events of other Realms were presently of little concern to one gifted young girl and her coach.

Among other things, Midchilda had a rather famous competitive fighting tournament system, with sizable arenas that drew huge crowds. There weren't any tournaments going on right now, though, the stadiums silent and empty. In one such stadium, the girl known as Rinne Berlinetta, and her trainer/coach Jill Stola, had come to observe the location where she would be fighting in another local tournament soon. They stood on the empty tournament square, Rinne's eyes closed as she took in the atmosphere.

Suddenly, they heard a single set of soft footsteps emerging from one of the fighter entryways, coming toward the arena. They looked and saw a young girl, around Rinne's age, with long black hair tied back in a low ponytail, and amber-colored eyes.

"Who?" Jill asked.

"…My name is Miyu Emiya, native mage of the Earth of Realm TMN-6, recently-recruited member of the Dimensional Defense Force." She looked to the white-haired girl. "Are you Rinne Berlinetta?"

"I am" Rinne replied. "What do you want?"

"I have heard things about you" Miyu said as she stepped up onto the arena. "That you are strong, that you are 'gifted', that you are a skilled and ferocious fighter… and that you are vicious and brutal to your opponents, that you look down upon those less powerful than you with disdain, scorn, and disgust, that you go out of your way to break your opponents' spirits, destroy their self-confidence, shatter their dreams… I do believe I would like to try fighting you – here, and now."

Rin tried very hard to restrain the offended anger she felt at this strange girl's accusations. What right did she have to say those things when she knew _nothing_ of what Rinne had been through? She took a stance, waiting. Then, she was a bit surprised to see an odd little magic object – the other girl's Device, perhaps? – float out from behind Miyu.

"Sapphire?" Miyu spoke in her usual soft voice.

"Give me a moment, Miyu-sama" the Mystic Code replied, an antenna extending from her top. After a few seconds, there was a faint shimmer and the feel of magic enveloping the arena. "Magic damage conversion field online, Life Point system active. You two can feel free to go all-out without maiming each other."

"We will have three rounds" Miyu stated. "After each round's end, we will both be restored to full."

Kaleid Sapphire then took her staff form. Miyu grabbed hold of the staff, and blue magic enveloped her as she formed her combat outfit. Then, she charged. Surprised by Miyu's speed, Rinne quickly activated a non-age-changing variant of her Barrier Jacket and brought her arms up just in time to block Miyu's opening punch, which had enough force behind it to almost send her skidding back. Kaleid Sapphire moved to float directly behind Miyu, moving with her and freeing the girl's hands up as she engaged Rinne in a quick exchange of blows, the two girls dodging and blocking each other's hits.

Miyu landed the first hit, a palm-strike that knocked Rinne's head to the side and shaved off a bit of her Life Points. Rinne countered, an uppercut to the chin taking out some of Miyu's LP in return. After a few more strikes exchanged, Miyu leapt back a few meters.

"You have not experienced a _true_ battle yet" she announced, drawing a Class Card out of her card case. "In the kinds of battles we fight, powers and abilities beyond anything you have encountered before are commonplace. Allow me to offer you a taste of that! Class Card Saber, Install!"

A flash of light enveloped Miyu, and Rinne & Jill stared in shock as she emerged clad in a downsized version of Saber Artoria's outfit, while Kaleid Sapphire had transformed into a large, ornate sword that was _brimming_ with magical power. Miyu charged forward, leaping over a roundhouse kick and then bringing her sword down with a heavy slash. Rinne cried out in shocked pain as the diagonal downward strike from Excalibur left a glowing slash down her front… and, with one blow, took out a whopping 59% of her Life Points. Gritting her teeth, she tried to counterattack, but she was jabbed in the face by the pommel of the blade, stunning her, and then Miyu made another heavy swing, this time horizontal, that cut across Rinne's waist. Shocked, Rinne trembled and almost fell to her knees as her remaining Life Points were wiped out.

"Round One goes to Miyu-sama" Sapphire announced as she and Miyu returned to their normal transformed state, the Saber Card being stowed away.

As Miyu got some distance, back to the starting point, Rinne's shock gave way to frustrated anger as she steadied herself, feeling the 'reset' erase all of her phantom pain and restore her stamina. The bell sounded, and this time Rinne took the offensive, dodging the few mana bolts Miyu fired at her and getting in close. Again the two girls got into an exchange of melee blows, neither managing to land any direct hits that weren't blocked. Miyu backflipped away from a blow aimed at her midsection, rapidly forming hand-seals:

" _Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu_!"

A large shark made of chakra-formed water materialized and lunged at Rinne, who quickly formed a Round Shield that just barely withstood the hit… leaving her defenseless to a magic-charged punch to the back as Miyu flash-stepped in behind her and sent her staggering forward. Miyu then came in with a falling axe-kick, but Rinne rolled out of the way and lashed out with a strike aimed at Miyu's knee that the black-haired girl managed to dodge.

Then, a flash of light accompanied Miyu 'Installing' the Caster Class Card. The now robe-clad girl extended her hands toward Rinne, who found herself surrounded by bluish-purple magic bolts that glowed brightly with power. Before she could react, Miyu clenched her fists, and the mana bolts came rushing in, hammering Rinne from all directions with surprising force, rapidly chipping away at her Life Points. More bolts kept forming behind the old ones, keeping the barrage continuous, until after several seconds Rinne's Life Points were again brought to 0.

"Round Two goes to Miyu-sama" Kaleid Sapphire announced.

Soon, as a still-calm Miyu and an increasingly-frustrated Rinne took their places, Miyu pulled out one last card:

"Class Card Lancer, Install."

Clad in a form-fitting blue outfit, Miyu gave a brief twirl to the long blood-red spear that Sapphire had become. Trying to calm and steady herself, Rinne already started making up plans and countermeasures, remembering her studies on how to fight a spear-wielding opponent. The bell rang, the two girls charged toward each other, and…

"Gáe Bolg"

The instant Miyu started the movement of her spear's thrust, Rinne was hit by a sudden spike of incomprehensible dread and fear. Then, when Miyu thrusted her red spear forward, many things happened in a matter of milliseconds. In addition to making its initial impossible movement to aim at Rinne's heart, the spear entered a lightning-fast 'battle' against the arena's automated magic-field systems meant to protect people from harm and convert all injury into 'magical damage'. In the time it took to blink one's eye, the system formed several energy fields and barriers that Gáe Bolg circumvented. Finally, the spear's ability to bypass the safety fields was exhausted enough that one last tiny portal right in front of Rinne's heart foiled it, the corresponding exit portal appearing millimeters away from the skin of the girl's back. The 'entry' portal was so last-moment that it was actually beneath enough of Rinne's skin of her chest that the spear still dealt a small surface wound, drawing a little blood.

For a moment, Rinne stood frozen in place, as her Life Points went from full to zero in an instant. An expression of shock and terror was on her face, and after the moment of the 'strike' her heart actually _stopped_ for about 1.5 seconds. Miyu withdrew the spear, the little portals closing, and Rinne collapsed to her knees, trembling as she broke out in a cold sweat, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Round Three goes to Miyu-sama" Sapphire announced.

As Jill hurried over to the still-shaking Rinne's side, she was in almost as much shock as her student. Miyu had utterly mopped the floor with her prodigious student, and that last attack… What the _hell_ was that?

"Gáe Bolg is…" Miyu started "an ancient weapon that alters reality, violates the laws of causality, reverses cause & effect to first create the outcome of 'piercing the target's heart' and then makes an event-path leading to that outcome."

She then looked at Rinne with a cold expression. "You may be a big fish in the 'pond' that is the mage tournament circuit, but out in the 'ocean' of real battlefields the whales and sharks would eat you alive in moments. It was only recently that I experienced fights where my _life_ was not at stake. …How easily I just defeated you? There are allies _and_ enemies strong enough and skilled enough to crush me like an insect. So before you go around treating everyone weaker than you like worthless vermin, keep in mind that there are people out there who could _annihilate_ you in an instant."

Miyu took a deep breath as she de-transformed. "Farewell, Berlinetta…"

She turned and walked away, leaving the deeply shocked coach & student in her wake.

 **-** _ **LIST**_ **-**

 **(Four Days After Primal Battle)**

Teana Uchiha-Lanstar: Shroomish, Honedge

Shion: Chikorita, Hoothoot

Mai Kitagawa: Tauros, Pinsir

Sarah Swanson: Piplup, Dratini

Erio Mondial: Mareep

Caro Lu-Rushe: Charmander, Swablu, Gible

Erika Swanson: Turtwig, Swablu, Seel, Wigglytuff, Gardevoir

Timmy Robbins: Chimchar, Voltorb

Mariko Kurama: Pichu, Starly

Tiida Uchiha-Lanstar: Rockruff, Drilbur, Gallade

Precia Testarossa: Meowth

Jiraiya: Seedot, Froakie

Sasuke Uchiha: Houndour, Rufflet

Itachi Uchiha: Absol

Negi Springfield: Pidgey, Shinx

Kotarō Inugami: Growlithe, Poochyena

Fuuka Narutaki: Sableye

Fumika Narutaki: Nincada

Evangeline McDowell: Mawile

Riku: Venipede, Murkrow

Son Gohan: Chimchar, Tyrogue

Kanba Kanade: Fletchinder, Magby

Nana Yukushiro: Buneary, Squirtle

Madoka Kaname: Eevee, Starly

Homura Akemi: Eevee, Growlithe

Yang Xiaolong: Tyrogue, Torchic

Pyrrha Nikhos: Treecko, Porygon

Hibiki Hōjō: Oddish, Zubat

Kanade Minamino: Ducklett, Swirlix

Ryūko Matoi: Vulpix, Pancham

Satsuki Kiryūin: Snorunt, Pawniard (Shiny)

Sylvia Misurugi: Espurr, Vivillon

Hilda Schlievogt: Snivy, Alolan Sandshrew

Fuuka Reventon: Litten, Spearow, Eevee, Kabuto

Illyasviel/'Illya' von Einzbern: Cottonee, Butterfree

Chloe/'Kuro' von Einzbern: Rowlet, Sneasel

Miyu Emiya: Popplio, Alolan Vulpix

Rin Tohsaka: Eevee

Luvia Edelfelt: Petilil, Spritzee

Counter-Guardian 'Archer' Emiya: Pawniard

Lala: Sewaddle, Panpour

Lolo: Litwick, Pansear

Lulu: Munna, Pansage

 **-** _ **BOOK 34 END**_ **-**

I may think of more Poké-partners later, but for now that's all I've got. And yes, I know Rinne has reasons why she acts the way she does, but Fuuka does not know them, and thus neither does Miyu who mainly knows anything about Rinne from what Fuuka has told her.

So, unless I come up with anything else, this is it; _Teana's Travels_ will be going silent until the release of _Kingdom Hearts 3_. I guess I'll see you guys then.


End file.
